


Rapunzel's Hair

by perribotta



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Hair, Horror, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perribotta/pseuds/perribotta
Summary: As the family sold their baby to the evil witch in order to fill the mother's pregnancy cravings, they did not realise things could go so wrong.
Kudos: 4





	Rapunzel's Hair

Rapunzel was a very lonely girl. She had many hobbies in order to fill her loneliness with some form of activity. Sometimes she read books, or drew on her walls and ceiling. Sometimes she cooked, but she did not have many ingredients to cook with, making her food dull and repetitive. She only ever met her mother, Gothel, when she came back from her long journeys and took care of the girl. Gothel often combed the girl's hair and cooked her some food, and kept her company for a little while until she left once more. And she had never, not even once, looked at Rapunzel with a loving motherly gaze. Rapunzel was a very special girl, with lots and lots of hair, so Gothel often told the girl that leaving the tower would not be practical for someone like her. That it would be best to stay there in a safe environment and take care of the long, unique hair. 

One day a prince walked by the tall tower, hearing Rapunzel's singing voice. He stood there listening to her singing for a good while, before getting completely entranced by it. The prince decided that he simply must meet this girl, and that he would find a way up that tower. For someone with a beautiful singing voice, must be the most beautiful of them all. In the coming days, he often sat under the trees near the tower listening to the girl singing. He fell deeper in love with her for every day that went by. The prince was thrilled when he finally saw a sorceress walk up to the tower. 

"Rapunzel!  
Rapunzel!  
Let down your hair  
That I may climb thy golden stair!" 

Golden hair was thrown out of the window at the top of the tower. The prince had never before seen such long hair and stood there amazed as he watched the sorceress climb the hair and enter the window. The singing had stopped and he now knew how to enter the tower, so the prince left in order to prepare for his meeting with his beautiful bride. 

Gothel often cooked food for Rapunzel and longed to fill her daughter's needs to make her stay in the tower. That's what she wanted, for Rapunzel to always stay right there in the tower. The world did not need to know about Rapunzel, and Rapunzel did not need to know about the world. She wanted to keep the world away from Rapunzel just as much as she wanted to keep Rapunzel away from the world. She watched the girl eat her soup, and saw the boredom in her eyes as she pulled away some of her hair from her face. She knew that the girl's needs weren't met, and that she would need to do a lot more to make Rapunzel stay quietly in the tower. 

The prince was prepared to meet the love of his life. He was prepared to meet the one who would change his life forever. He walked up to the tower and listened to the girl singing for a while more until he called out the words he had heard the sorceress say. 

"Rapunzel!  
Rapunzel!  
Let down your hair  
That I may climb thy golden stair!" 

The prince stood there for a week seconds waiting as the singing stopped and silence loomed the tower. Before long the golden hair was thrown out from the window and he smiled big as he grabbed the thick hair and started climbing. His enticement grew the closer he got to the window, together with his expectations of his beautiful girl waiting just a few meters away. He climbed into the window and stood in the dark room up in the tower. The girl was not clearly visible, as she stood in the darkness of the room and stared at him. He could only guess this as he saw the golden hair lead to the dark. The prince excitedly said hello and smiled to the girl. He told her not to be afraid, that he was here because of the beautiful singing. He took a few steps forward in order to look at the girl, but stopped right in his tracks. The girl did not look like he expected and all the color from his face was drained into a pale frightened color. The girl stared back at him, realising what his reaction meant. 

"Am I not beautiful?", The girl asked the prince. The prince flinched and mumbled that she indeed was very beautiful. The girl took a step forward into the light, and as she did this the boy took a quick step backwards. As he did this he realised that the golden hair had intertwined around his ankles, stopping him from moving around too much. He was stuck. The prince could now see the girl clearly and he regretted ever having come close to this tower. Rapunzel had long golden hair coming out of her scalp, but also her eyes and her mouth. Her eyes were pitch black and red around the corners from being too irritated by the long hair. The hair coming from her mouth was damp and darker than the rest of her hair, showing how dirty it was because she ate with the hair still there. 

Gothel had returned to the tower and said the words in order to grand her access. 

"Rapunzel!  
Rapunzel!  
Let down your hair  
That I may climb thy golden stair!" 

As the golden hair was thrown out of the window for the sorceress to climb, Gothel noticed that some parts of the hair was sticky and dark red. She figured that the girl must have been painting again just as she so often did. Gothel entered the window and saw the sight that she had tried to evade. On the floor was the prince, pale and red from blood. On his side sat Rapunzel, chewing on his limbs as the hair around her mouth got stickier and darker as the blood dyed it for her. The girl's needs had currently been filled, but Gothel knew that she could only keep Rapunzel in there for so long before she would leave the tower by herself. She would never succeed in keeping the world away from Rapunzel, or Rapunzel away from the world. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for a short novel competition I was entering about classic works, but as I never wrote that one I still wanted to... make this come alive somehow? So this is the really short version of the one I had originally planned. Mainly based on the Brother Grimm's version of Rapunzel rather than the cartoon, but still with some features from the cartoon. I thought about having the name Eugene for the prince but I felt bad killing him off like this so I just did like in the original and kept "the prince" heh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
